Sob as Estrelas
by Gween Black
Summary: “Eu sempre amei a noite.” Tradução de “Under de Stars”, por Pantz.


**Disclaimer: **tudo sobre os livros Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Rowling.

**Resumo:** "Eu sempre amei a noite." JamesLily, Tradução de "Under de Stars", por Pantz.

**Nota da tradutora:** a fic é originalmente em inglês, escrita por Pantz. O link está no meu profile, para os interessados. Ela era dividida em três capítulos, mas como eram bem curtinhos, eu tomei a liberdade de juntá-los. Eu achei a fic tocante e bonita; espero que gostem também. E comentem, por favor, é a minha primeira tradução. Ah, claro, um grande agradecimento a Calíope por ter betado para mim.

**SOB AS ESTRELAS**

**por Pantz (tradução por Gween Black)**

1.

_Você pode me dizer quantas estrelas existem no céu? _

Milhões. Bilhões. Infinitas. Quantos grãos de areia enchem uma praia? Quantas guerras passaram pelo mundo? Quantos corações foram partidos através dos séculos? Quantas almas perderam a esperança de encontrar o paraíso?

Ela estava tremendo e, embora as pontas de seus dedos estivessem quentes onde ele a tocava, o resto do corpo não conseguia se aquecer. As pontas dos dedos formigavam, mas seus lábios estavam congelados pelo ar. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela o podia ver respirando. A respiração dele era uma névoa fraca que rapidamente se dissolvia, subindo pelo céu. Os olhos dele eram como vidros, ela poderia dizer, fragmentos de cristais dourados brilhando à luz da lua.

O coração dela batia com força, e ela não conseguia mais olhar para cima. Não conseguia mais mirar o rosto dele. Machucava demais esse mundo em que eles eram obrigados a viver.

Quantas lágrimas foram choradas desde que o Universo foi criado? Quantos amantes olharam nos olhos um do outro e sussurraram adeus? Quantos romances acabaram antes mesmo de começar?

Se eles fossem amantes, estariam fazendo amor naquele exato momento. De maneira lenta e especial enquanto deitavam sob o céu estrelado. Os dedos dele incendiariam o corpo dela. Os lábios dela puxariam o ar para os pulmões. Arfadas de ar quentes enquanto as palavras "eu te amo" seriam lançadas em meio à confusão. Eles se abraçariam e sussurrariam sobre paixão. Eles estremeceriam de luxúria com a grama roçando em suas costas. Eles olhariam nos olhos um do outro e veriam o mundo como ele deveria ser.

_Você pode, James? Você pode?_

Há um ano, talvez mais, ele a teria puxado para o seu colo, segurado os dedos dela entre sua mão, e contado cada estrela até a risada dela encher o ar. Ele teria beijado seu pescoço, feito cócegas nela sob a lua, e, quando ele a houvesse prendido contra o chão, ele sorriria e diria a ela que poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

Há um ano, ela tinha dezesseis e a vida parecia perfeita.

Quantos órfãos acordam durante a noite para descobrir que perderam o mundo nos escombros da vida?

_James?_

Ele virou-se para ela e pareceu tão jovem que ela se assustou. Nunca o havia visto tão vulnerável. Nunca pensara que ele poderia parecer tão perdido.

Não ele. Não James.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele; olhos frios, olhos assustados, e, enquanto os lábios dele abriam-se devagar, ela já sabia o que ele iria dizer. Ela pôde sentir no olhar dele. Ela pôde ouvir no vento sacudindo seu cabelo. Ela fechou os olhos, uma lágrima solitária rolando pela face.

_Não._

Ele disse isso, e enxugou a lágrima dela com um toque suave. Em algum lugar muito longe, um cachorro latiu e um lobo uivou, e ela quase conseguiu sentir a dor deles.

Uma estrela riscou os céus quando ela abriu os olhos, e ele a beijou. Seus lábios não conseguiram se aquecer.

2.

_Ouvi dizer que um cometa vai passar essa semana._

Os olhos verdes dela estavam fixos no céu. A respiração era difícil, como se aquela sensação no estômago não devesse estar ali. Ela quase havia sorrido um pouco mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia. Ela pensou que já houvesse se esquecido de como fazer isso.

_É por isso que você está me trazendo aqui?_

Ela sabia que ele não estava olhando para o céu. Ppodia sentir o calor no rosto, onde ele estava mirando. Ela enrubesceu, mas a lua não estava brilhante o suficiente para ele poder ver. A luz da lua estava tênue naquele último ano, diferente das estrelas. Elas brilhavam, ela sabia, como o vidro dourado dos olhos dele.

_Meu pai era astrônomo._

Sua voz estava tão baixa que as palavras perderam-se no vento antes que ele pudesse ouvi-las. Mas ela apertou a mão dele e ele soube que ela estava pensando sobre eles. Ele virou o rosto para mirar as estrelas de que ela tanto adorava, mas ele não via nada onde ela via o mundo.

O que havia nas estrelas que ela achava tão fascinante?

Ele queria dizer algo profundo, que a fizesse rir e sorrir. Algo que pudesse tirar aquela sombra dos olhos dela. Queria encontrar a magia nas palavras. Só que não havia nada a dizer, nada para consertar a vida dela ou mudar o mundo, e doía demais pensar assim, porque ele já havia acreditado que mágica era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Que _ele_ era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

E ele nunca havia se sentido tão impotente durante toda a sua vida.

_Eu te amo._

Lindas palavras, mas mescladas a um desespero infantil. Ele estava se declarando, implorando, embora nenhum dos dois soubesse disso exatamente. Quando ele havia se tornado tão jovem e quando ela passara a parecer tão velha?

Ela não respondeu. Ela não deu nenhum indício de ter ouvido o que ele disse, exceto por um fraco piscar de olhos.

_Lily?_

A respiração dela estava leve, embora por dentro ela sentisse como se fosse explodir. Ela queria dizer para ele que sabia. Que _sempre_ soubera. E que, sim, que também o amava. Mas as palavras nunca saíram de seus lábios.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas. Ele podia vê-las brilhar contra sua pele, e quando as enxugou, o rosto dela queimou com o toque.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Lil. Eu vou fazer tudo ficar bem._

Sua voz parecia tão confiante naquele momento, como quando eles eram crianças que só precisavam fingir que viviam no mundo. Por um momento ele lembrou-a daquele James que ela costumava odiar pela arrogância de que os dois tanto precisavam naquele instante. Ele a lembrou de um sonho distante que ela só tinha quando estava profundamente adormecida, sobre um estranho com olhos risonhos que ela nunca se permitiu conhecer.

Ela olhou para ele, um sorriso triste em seu rosto e os ecos do passado em seus olhos.

_Você vai mudar o mundo, James?_

Ele olhou para as mãos unidas dos dois, e, com um fantasma de uma lágrima nos olhos, ele sorriu.

_Eu já o fiz._

3.

_Eu sempre amei a noite._

Ela correu os dedos pelas flores no arbusto atrás dela. Seu cabelo esvoaçou com o vento e ela estremeceu enquanto puxou pelo caule uma flor particularmente bela e a segurou entre as mãos. Ela olhou para ele, sorrindo, mas seus olhos não haviam nenhuma vez se dirigido para o céu acima.

A lua estava brilhante naquela noite, e sua pele clara reluzia com a luz. Ela parecia uma fada em meio ao brilho, os movimentos leves e o sorriso etéreo; mas seus olhos estavam escuros, tão furiosamente humanos que ele não tinha exatamente certeza de qual parte dela era mais real.

Era quase Junho, mas o rosto dela estava rosado por causa do vento forte. Ela levou as flores até ele depois de dizer aquilo, e não foram as pétalas vermelho-sangue que chamaram a atenção dele ou o espinho que roubou uma gota de sangue do dedo dela. Foi porque ele conseguia ver as estrelas brilhando refletidas nas gotas de orvalho.

_A lua está linda, você não acha, James?_

Ela era uma pessoa noturna, ele havia percebido naquele último ano. Ela se sentia mais à vontade deitada na grama no frio da noite do que jamais se sentiria dormindo com os raios de sol acariciando seu rosto. A noite havia sido sua casa desde que ela era uma menininha. Como ela poderia desistir disso?

_A maioria das pessoas prefere o dia._

Ela não respondeu, mas virou a palma da mão e deixou a flor cair no chão. Ela sentiu os olhos dele sobre ela novamente, embora não tivesse certeza se ele realmente havia desviado o olhar em algum momento. Quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele, ela teve certeza de que ele nunca a tinha olhado daquele jeito. O olhar dele não era mais penetrante como os pedaços de vidro que refletiam toda a dor e medo dela. Eles estavam como o fogo naquela noite.

_Sinto muito que esteja tão cheio de nuvens, Lily. Eu realmente pensei..._

Ela meneou a cabeça, ainda assim não ousando mirar o céu. Cruzou os braços sobre o busto. Por que era tão difícil encontrar a beleza no meio de Maio?

Se ela pudesse, ela olharia nos olhos dele e diria que estava tudo bem. Que ela apreciava o esforço, de verdade. Que ela também o apreciava, até demais alguns dias. Ela queria olhá-lo e dizer que as estrelas não eram tão importantes, não como ele. Mas elas sempre haviam sido o mundo dela.

Ela não chorou; não o fazia há algumas semanas porque a entorpecimento da realidade havia sido finalmente assimilado. Ela aproximava-se dele algumas vezes, e ele a fazia esquecer. Ela estava livre, quase feliz durante aquelas preciosas horas entre os braços dele. Ela aproximava-se, outras vezes, mas não conseguia suportar seu cabelo macio e bagunçado pelo vento e seu olhar de vidro. Ela não conseguia suportar aquele olhar que podia construí-la e destruí-la com um simples vislumbrar.

_A grama está molhada._

Ela caminhou para longe do arbusto, dirigindo-se para uma árvore cujas folhas abrigaram-na. Ela ouviu um barulho sob seus pés e olhou sobre o ombro para ver a flor pisoteada no chão. Ele disse alguma coisa, alguma coisa que se perdeu naquele som de folhas oscilando, e ela não deu nenhuma indicação de ter percebido a presença dele. Ela mirou sua flor, morta tão rapidamente, esquecida por ela por um único momento antes de partir-se sob seu pé.

Será que tudo poderia ser esquecido daquela forma?

_Você está me ouvindo?_

Ele caminhou até ela, percebendo como ela havia se afastado. Ela havia se afastado de todo o mundo durante aquele último ano. De antigos amigos agora esquecidos, de novos amigos sem passado para lembrar; mas nunca dele.

Ela não o olhou, e ele sentiu medo. Ele segurou o queixo dela com a mão, erguendo sua cabeça até a altura da dele. Manteve a mão no rosto dela e mirou-a, embora os olhos dela continuassem encobertos por seus cílios.

_Me deixe olhar para você._

A voz era suave, e ela ergueu os olhos obedientemente, percebendo o brilho dourado nos olhos dele. Havia alguma coisa desesperada nele naquela noite. Como se ele precisasse dela, mesmo quando ela tinha certeza de que ela era aquela que sempre precisara dele.

Ele estava lindo naquela noite. Uma dolorosa figura da beleza, capturando tudo o que ela sentia em um único olhar, e ainda assim parecendo impenetrável. Sua franja caía pelos olhos e os lábios estavam rachados e com sangue de quando ele os havia mordido nervosamente mais cedo. Não havia uma única sarda em seu rosto, ela notou. Nenhuma.

A testa dela se apoiou na dele e ela começou a chorar quando ele a beijou. A mão dele moveu-se do cabelo para a cintura dela e ela percebeu, não pela primeira vez, que ele tinha as mãos de uma criança. Lentas, cuidadosas e pequenas para um homem, apenas um garoto começando seu décimo oitavo ano de vida.

_Case comigo._

As palavras dele passaram pelos lábios dela e ela abriu os olhos enquanto as engolia. Não era um pergunta, ela sabia. Ele não perguntara porque de algum modo sabia que ela nunca diria não. Não ali, não naquela noite, não naquela vida. Ela deu um passo para trás enquanto as palavras dele desciam por sua garganta. Olhou para ele; aquele garoto, aquele homem, que em um ano tornara-se seu tudo.

Ele estava vestindo o uniforme escolar, um detalhe que ela nunca esqueceria. A gravata estava bagunçada em seu pescoço e as mangas da camisa estavam enroladas. O primeiro botão estava desfeito e as mãos dela estavam envolvidas pelas dele.

As pontas de seus dedos formigaram.

Os olhos dele eram a coisa mais jovem que ele tinha. Pareciam tão... amedrontados. Estavam iluminados com um medo incontrolável e a determinação de escondê-lo e parecer forte. Eles tinham uma mistura intensa de inocência e realidade que ela nunca o perdoaria por possuir.

Ele olhou para ela e ela soube que eles tinham uma vida inteira pela frente, e a desperdiçariam com o outro.

Ela suspirou quando o mirou. Por um momento ela sentiu todo o vento passando sem realmente percebê-lo; não enquanto ele a abraçava. Era como se ela nunca fosse sentir frio de novo.

Ela envolveu-se nos braços de James e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele.

_Sim._


End file.
